Dreams and Nightmares Xmen Universe
by Sabretooth's Girl
Summary: An origin store, Similar to Wolverine Past, Character is in later Fic involing Xmen M for strong langauge and violence Second chapter up, sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: There is other FanFic that this belongs to, but knowing me I have yet to type it, so it runs around in head until I chase it down and share it. This is actually an origin story to a character I use in later stories, so I thought I would be better to start with this. I don't own the X-men or any other Marvel Character (Though I wish I did), and my Character has somewhat of a shared past with other Characters. Please review. Tell me what is being done wrong and I will fix it.

Dreams and Nightmares: Part One

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip 'Get Up'

Drip 'Your not there, they are not here, Get up'

Drip 'You're safe, now clean the wounds'

Drip'You have survived worse. You can survive this'

Drip "Fine I am getting up"

"Who knew my subconscious loved to nag" she grumbled as she slowly hulled herself up with her good arm. "Looks like they broke left one, damn it all." Wincing she pulled he arm to get a better look. The look was nothing but bad, she could clearly see the bones in her lower arm, under the mass of blood that was beginning to form, her upper arm was even worse. The bone protruded right through the skin at an odd angle. She bit her lip, to stop herself from screaming as she quickly pushed the for-mentioned bone back into place, 'they don't deserve to hear me scream' she thought as a single tear slide down her cheek. Having placed the bone back and wiped away the tear she focused on her lower arm. The bones had been smashed, chips of bone were embedded in the muscle tissue, and many looked far from their original places. She sighed, knowing that there would be several hours until they returned to there places and the pain would end. She had to wait, she could not clean the wound either, though the water was safe to drink, her stomach could handle the parasites and bacteria, her immune system could not, especially after it healed the mass of pain and blood that had once been her arm. She sighed once again, this time in the knowledge of what happened if she tried to clean the wound, a week in the sickbay and another month of punishment, she cringed at the thought, and at the thought that they would do the same or worse to her tomorrow. Having decided her fate for the time being, she attempted to get some sleep. She slowly let her conscious slip as she fell into a fitful sleep.

"_Ma'am, do you know the name of the father?"_

"_I am afraid I do not. I really don't know." _

"_Ma'am, may I suggest that you give the child up for adoption, it is difficult to raise a child, even when there are two people. The state will find a good home for her, a loving family, and a better chance at a future."_

"_I dunno. I can't give her much; I can only give her my love."_

"_Nurse could I see you for a second"_

"_What I am supposed to do? I love her, but I can not keep her."_

"_Ma'am, there has been a slight problem."_

"_What a problem, what is the problem?"_

"_The child her eyes are misshapen. They do not look like yours or mine, more like a cats, more like slits, surrounded on both sides with grey. Her wrists are also a point of concern, there are more bones then there should be."_

"……………………"

"_Ma'am, did you hear what I just said."_

"_Yes, I could not possibly care for her, but with the problems she has, will anyone want her?"_

"_Yes, there are many families who take in disabled children."_

"_Do you think I should give her up?"_

"_Ma'am, it is in my opinion that the child will have a hard life, why make it harder then it has to be?"_

"_Okay, I will sign the papers."_

"_Good, now all we need is a name."_

"_Margaret, she will always be my pearl."_

"Get up, you filthy piece of shit, time for you daily helping of crap" Shouted the guard as he slide the plate into the cell. The plates bounced over the floor, threatening to spill the meager food that they held. She sat up, innocently rubbing the sleep from her eyes, always the same dream, well it was not much of a dream, just sounds, there was light but nothing was focused. She looked down at her previously injured arm had healed. The skin on her upper arm had healed, and as she ran he hand up she felt that the bone had healed. Her lower arm was making progress. The skin was almost healed, only a small cut remained; the bones had realigned themselves and had healed themselves back together. She watch, with not small amazement as the last remaining cut seemed to sew itself back together. Sighing, she got up, and walked over to the dripping pipe. A small smile, made itself present on her face.

The pipe, it had drip for as long as she could remember. At first it had frightened her, but it slowly became a comfort to her, it provided her with extra water, and it allowed her to clean off the blood on her and on her cloths. The thought of her 'cloths' also made her smile. They consisted of an over size shirt and a pair of shorts. She continued to smile as she collected the water in her palm and rubbed it over her arm, to loosen the now harden blood. She watched the blood run on the floor towards the drain, Lost in the curls and swirls that the blood created, she failed to see that her arm was now clean, and only stopped staring when the swirls ceased to exist. She walked back over to the spot in the corner, bending down to grab the tray as she crossed the floor of the small cell.

Back in her spot she looked down at the feast that awaited her. Porridge, a handful of raisins, a glass of milk and small piece of bread, graced tray and plate with their presence. The porridge was the same porridge that she had eaten everyday, once a day, for as long as she could remember. There had been a time when she could no longer stand the smell and taste of the porridge and refused to eat it, the next day there was only porridge on the plate, and only a little of it, again she refused. As she refused the food the portion had gotten smaller and smaller, until one day there was nothing there. In order to cease the pain in her stomach she drank some of the water, but in her starved condition, she threw up the water, and collapsed on the floor. She woke up in the sickbay, the doctors were arguing with guards, for not giving her any food. The guards argued that they had been ordered not to give her any food, and both were being yelled at for jeopardizing the program. She had been healed and given food, but for her actions she had been punished, cutting her and slicing into her, with her healing abilities suspended. Their actions had brought her to the brink of death, and they would allow her to heal, then suspend it and repeat the process. From that day on she had made sure that she ate all the food she was given, often times relying on suppressing her gag reflex in order to do so.

She slowly began to eat the food. Savoring the cold milk and delighting in the sweetness of the raisin. 'It must be winter again' she thought. She always had a fruit, except for the porridge incident. It was fresh fruit most of the time. But it always followed a pattern, Raisins for a while, followed by bananas, then pears followed by apples. She loved the apples, there were different kinds, some where sweet, and others were sour, and she loved the colors, so bright and vibrant. Though the apples would soon give way to raisins. She had noticed that there were raisins when the temperature got cold. The few times that she had been outside had given her some insight, but most of the information came from knowledge that just appeared.

She would wake up knowing things, like the days of the week, new words, battle strategies, weapon specs, fighting techniques and how to defend herself. She also had a knowledge of her body, what parts of her body could grow back the fastest and which areas would take longer to heal, and how to help her body heal faster, she knew how to set bones and to stop blood flow, she also knew how to do it on others, but had no clue as to were this knowledge came from or why she would need it.

She finished her food and placed the tray near the door, knowing that the guards will come to claim it when she was sleeping, they thought that they were sneaking in and out and that they were not waking her, even though she had heighten senses and could mental sense that they were there. She walked back over to her corner, and sat down, she knew that she needed to sleep, that they would do the same thing tomorrow, that they had done today, and would continue to do. She needed to be prepared to handle the pain and heal herself when they threw her back into her cell. The slow drips that had woken her earlier now calmed her and let her sleep.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to MollyX for feedback

Part 2-A year or so later

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip 'Get up'

Drip 'You have survived worse. You can survive this'

Drip'Get up'

"AHHHHH" she screamed into the floor, not being able to lift her head due to the pain that raced down her spine at the very thought of movement. She started to control her breathing, and with a mass of pain she moved her arms to the side and under herself. Sweating, she used her hands to push herself from the floor, much like a push up. She slowly rolled back on her knees and stood up. She looked around the room, standing in the middle, favoring her left leg. Limping she made her way over the small cot that lined one side of the room, opposite the toilet. Carefully she sat down on the bed and looked back to the blood stained spot on the floor, which she had just left. There was a small pool, which she knew would be gone in the morning, as well as the few bullets that now littered the floor. Sighing she leaned back against the wall, resting her head as she began it sleep, just to end to pain.

-------------------------------------Earlier-------------------------------------------

She walked, hunched over, slowly along the brick wall that lined the one side of the alley. Stopping behind a dumpster she looked around to get a better idea of the area. The alley that she was in was similar to the one she had just left. The sides were lined with dumpsters and trash cans, with assorted litter surrounding the bottoms. In this particular alley she could smell the rotting food that filled one of the dumpsters from a restaurant that had access to the alley; she could also smell the urine of what seemed a hundred people, and animals. She walked up to a dumpster near the street and crouched behind it. Taking a deep breath she glanced down at her watch, which not only told her the time but also had mission specs, maps and a tight timeline that she had to follow. It was only 23:14; she was not supposed to reach the target until 23:20. Looking at the small map that she carried with her, as well as the grid outline that appeared on her watch, she found that she was a few minutes ahead of the timeline. 'Not a big problem, it will allow me to better plan out and go over my entrance' she thought as she leaned against the wall, slipping deeper into the shadows.

Going over the plans, she imagined herself sneaking in the upstairs window. Once the hall way was empty she would sneak down it. She knew that the target would be asleep, but that did not mean that he would be unarmed, there would be several weapons around the room, and many body guards all over the house, many more then she knew were outside. Info had told her that there would be one outside of each of the windows and many more in the adjoining rooms. But there would be only one at the front door. She knew that if she could take out that one guard without a sound she would be able to neutralize the target and get out before any of them found her, heard her, or smelled her, if she were lucky they would not have a feral as a guard. She glanced down at her watch and realized that only a minute had passed, not yet threatening her timeline, but if she didn't move soon it would. As she moved out of the shadows she thought that if she could succeed, that maybe they would not beat her, shoot her, or torture her, but let her one day without pain for her progress. She slowly creep out of the alley, and looked out to the street. There were only a few cars, and even less people. She slowly crept out, kneeling next to the bumper or a car, she looked and saw a fire escape ladder, she quickly ran across the street, and using the trashcan underneath she jumped up and grabbed the bottom rung. Quickly she climbed up, check to see if any one had seen her only after she reached the top, luckily no one was paying attention to her and no one had noticed. Looking around she saw the top of the target house, and surveying the layout of the building she ran to the edge of the first roof. Jumping only at the last minute she leapt over an alley. She landed a few feet from the edge of that roof.

She saw her target only a few roofs away and quickly jumped and ran over each until she reached the one right next door. She walked up to edge of the roof and looked down. Sure enough there were two guards pacing back and forth, watching all but the roof. Unfortunately for her the alley that separated this building from the one she needed to be on was far too wide for her to jump alone, and if she wanted to leave the guards below her undisturbed, she would have to make it completely across the alley. Backing up a few feet, she reached on her back and grabbed the bow stick that she kept there. She slowly and silently unfolded the stick to its full length. From her current place she would not make the jump, so she stepped back a few more feet. Once at the desired distance, she took a deep breath and began to run at the edge of the roof. At the last possible moment she jabbed down the stick it the edge of the roof and pushed up. The forward momentum and the push up caused her to sore up above the alley, at the top of her arch she glanced down and saw the two guards walking away. Smiling to herself she landed, not making a sound. After she folded the bow stick pack up and replaced on her back she walked over to the window that would grant her access to the back room. She stared down at it, relaxing she began to open the window, finding the lock jammed she pulled the knife out of her boot and quickly slid the window up and jumped down to the floor below. In the dark she checked her watch again 23:19, she was on the timeline, and after she checked her time she looked over to the map, see that she had to get out of the room, go down the hall and to the right. She solely opened the door, checking the hallway to make sure there were not guards; she quickly slipped out into the hallway. Creeping down the large hallway, pressing against the wall she slowly made her way to the target. To the sides of the targets room, there were two doors, one to the right and one to the left. Knowing that each of the rooms held large amounts of guards she slowly crept passed the one on the right. She hoped that the guards were asleep, drunk, or so engrossed in their card games that they would not notice the small presence in the hallway.

She watched the door that separated her from her target, she wondered if there was a guard on the other side and if so how big would he be. As she watched the door, a large guard walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door. 'Damn, now what' the thought passed through her head. She watched the guard for a few more minutes noticing that the guard preferred to stand facing away from her, allowing her to sneak up behind him. Though he was a good foot taller then her she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and quickly knock him out. As she felt him relax he let out a whimper, she just hoped that no one noticed. Looking around and finding that she was still alone with guard she slowly let him down on to the floor. Stepping over his prone body she made her way to door, and upon hearing nothing on the other side, she slowly turned the knob hoping that the door would not awaken the target. As she opened the door she looked inside, and she found that the target was still asleep. She was about to opened the door and stepped inside she remembered the guard that was now lying in the hallway, and decided to drag the guard inside. Carefully she hooked her arms under his she dragged the large guard into the room and into the corner behind a couch. Once she was happy that the guard was hidden she tiptoed back to door and quickly closed it, knowing that the opened door would cause more suspicions then a guard lying in the hallway.

She looked over to the target, where he laid on the bed, from the door. She walked over to the bed, walking through the shadows and the moonlight that marked her path. She approached the bed, noticing the figure that occupied it. The target, which was not at all like the other target she had seen before, was actual cute, with sandy blonde hair and a smirk that seemed to occupy most of his face. The others that she had been sent to kill ranged from a short little guy, with unruly hair, a tall skinny man with brown hair, a woman with red hair as well as an older man with no hair. She had trained to kill all of them many times, but this was the first time that she had seen him.

She kneeled on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the inhabitant. Looking over the target she wondered what he had done to deserve to die, but then remember that it did not really matter, she was to kill him regardless. The quickly removed the knife from her boot, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off of the hardened adamantium blade, sharp enough to cut a person and cause little pain. She positioned the blade above the target's throat and quickly drew the blade back, severing his throat before he could even wake up. She watched as the blood began to pool around and under his neck, satisfied that the target was dead, she wiped the knife off on the bed sheets and quietly made her way to the door, hoping that the way she had come in was the same way she could leave.

As she reached the door, she watched as the walls flickered, noticing that the walls almost shimmered for a minute. She closed her eyes and cussed, 'the bastards changed the program on me again, and I guess I'm doing to good for them to hurt me tonight.' Knowing that the path that she had cleared and that she knew was clear was no longer safe to take, and since she was on a time restriction was short, she knew that she needed to get moving back to the pick up spot. She walked closer to the door and hears shouting in the hallway, followed by the sound of feet in heavy boots. She walked towards the window, realizing that the windows did not offer a way out; she would have to use the hallway. She waited by the door until the sounds of activity died down, and she slowly opened the door.

Unfortunately the reason the sounds of activity had died down was because the guards had split into two groups, both hiding just out of sight of the door, waiting for the intruder to exit the bedroom. She slowly crept out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, with her back to wall she knew that the guards were there waiting for her. She reached the first corner and carefully stuck her head around the corner, barely able to pull it back before they started shooting at her.

As the bullets missed her head, she ran the other direction, right into the line of guards, who had moved from there hiding space at the sound of the other group. Stopping in her tracks, she had a split second before they opened fire, shooting into her as if she was the devil himself. The guards that had shoot at her first, rounded the corner and waited until the other guards had run out of bullets and then fired theirs into the body that now lay on the floor, whimpering in pain.

---------------------------------------Present---------------------------------------------

A dull pain her leg, caused her to open her eyes and focus on the present. She looked down at her leg, were it sat on the bed. She stared at the area that the was causing the most pain, and realized that under the skin, there was a bullet, one that had not worked its way out of the skin before it had healed. Wincing in pain she realized that she needed to get it out of her leg before it ripped the skin and caused more pain. She wished she had the knife with her, she knew that using it would not hurt as much as it would if she used what they had forced her to use before.

Earlier that year she had woken up, with a burning, itching sensation in her arms, soon the burning and itching turned to pain, and in a moment of searing pain, three bone claws had shot out of her hands, in between her fingers. She tried to retract the claws but was unable to for a few minutes. Only when she relaxed and calmed herself down she was able to retract them back into her hands. She watched with odd curiosity as the skin healed almost as fast as the blades slide back into her hands.

She knew that she needed to get the bullet out, but she knew that the bone would hurt, but it left her with little opinions. She calmed herself down and let the muscles in her arm release the blades. 'SNIKT' went the middle one, the only one she really needed, but as she lowered the blade to her leg she realized that something was different. A flash of light, the same flash of light that she had seen as during the program, reflecting of the light of the knife, flashed off the blade that now stuck out from her hand. She ignored the pain in her leg for a moment as she extended the other blades. All of them seemed to be covered in the same metal, one that she suspected to be adamantium. The searing pain in her leg brought her back to the cell, she quickly retracted all but one of the claws back into her hands and slowly scored the skin above the bullet, noticing that the blade caused little or not pain as she sliced the skin. After the hole was big enough the bullet slowly made its way out and feel to the floor as the wound closed. She slowly retracted the now covered blade back into her hand and slowly feel asleep, not carrying if they feed her or if they made her run the mission over again tomorrow, she only wished to end the pain and escape for a few moments.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip


End file.
